


Song of new beginnings

by poxisafox



Series: Song of Achilles fanfiction [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Death of Loved One, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxisafox/pseuds/poxisafox
Summary: Do ya'll wish Patroclus had been able to be a ghost that could solidly touch every inch of Achilles and stay with him until death?I wrote that.1st part of idk how many but there will be a lot :)Twitter : @sithisgay
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Song of Achilles fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006503
Kudos: 39





	Song of new beginnings

"No! You do not get to leave me!" 

Achilles screamed out in agony over and over again, beating his dirtied fists against Patroclus's dark skin. 

"I will die in your place. I will be the God of all men and declare you immortal!" 

His nails were caked in dried blood, scratches left along Patroclus' chest the last physical imprint of Achilles' claim to his mortal body.

Patroclus made a soft clicking noise where he stood next to his lover, now only a spirit, bending down on one knee.  
He cupped Achilles' chin immediately, speaking low and deliberate to him.  
His fingers touched Achilles' wind-whipped skin, not fading through on impact as most would believe, however, no surprise to Patroclus.  
Even in the afterlife, he would never let Achilles down as he did that day in the permanence of his death. 

"You will do no such thing, least of all for me." 

"I love you!"

"Then live." 

"I dare not without you!" 

"You will join me soon enough, Achilles."

"Mere seconds after this moment aren't soon enough," the mortal screamed in contradiction, heavier sobs shaking his body.  
Unable to move his chin from Patroclus' hold.  
Patroclus kissed him then, tongues intertwined, souls uniting just as permanently as before in newfound but familiar balance. 

"Then I shall stay with you like this until the moment you die," Patroclus murmured, unable to resist eliminating Achilles' pain. 

"You shall." 

Achilles agreed choking down despair enough to pull Patroclus down into another deep kiss. 

"I shall," Patroclus solidified in his echo, grinning. 

Grasping at Achilles' blonde locks, whispering every phrase of devotion his honeyed tongue could muster between the sobs he shared with his soulmate.


End file.
